


Pucker Up

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [33]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo. Ropes. Spreader bars. Hux.





	

Kylo’s hands flex where they lie, poking out of the web of red ropes his forearms are bound into, keeping them out of the way. He’s face-down on the mattress, his chest wrapped in loving knots like a gift just for Hux. His toes scrunch up into his soles, held wide by the spreader bar. 

His face is turned to one side, his eyes closed and his lips parted around every ragged breath. His cheeks are almost as red as the rope, and his hair is mussed and beautiful.

Hux _loves_ to look at him after, when he’s still in that floaty, dreamy, happy place. Boneless, and held where he is more by inertia than obedience, now. He’s still not climaxed, his beautiful cock bound up as tight as the rest of him, and he’s not begging for it, either. He knows only to beg when he’s been given permission, and right now he hasn’t got it.

Such a good boy, so well behaved. He slides a hand over his scalp, and down to his nape. The collar is tight, and barely lets two fingers push under the back of it, against his neck. He tugs lightly, reminding him he’s owned, and shunts one last time at his ass. 

When he pulls out, his cock makes a slick sound as he retreats. He’s still feeling sensitive, but it’s nothing like how Kylo must be feeling. His balls hang below him, swollen and aching, and Hux swats them lightly, getting another moan.

Kylo’s pucker flexes over the air as he withdraws, trying to beg him to come back inside. He’s such a cock slut, such a desperate little wanton for him. He’d have Hux inside him all night long if he’d agree, and sometimes Hux will plug him, if he’s so inclined. Right now, though, he wants to see what he’s done.

Two hands pull his cheeks wider, and he sees the puffy, lube-and-come-drenched hole work some more, and the sudden rush of pearly fluids out of his body is delicious. If Hux could get it up again so soon, he’d be shunting back inside, fucking him all over again.

Sadly, though, he’s only Human. He keeps his buttocks splayed, and waits until the worst of the fluids have seeped out. He watches as one rivulet makes a bid for freedom down one pale thigh, and his long digits sweep up, catching the dribble. He leans, and paints it over Kylo’s lips, bending his middle finger into his mouth. 

“Such a good boy. So good for me. Beautiful, well-behaved slut. Do you want to come, precious one?”  


Sleepy, hungry nods. His eyes - black and fucked out - look up as he swirls his tongue around that finger.

“Think you’ve deserved it?”  


Kylo’s eyes leave his, then, down as he worries through the question. The answer is normally ‘no’. Hux has never once told him he wasn’t good enough to climax, and plenty of times told him he _was_ , but Kylo still… defaults to the negative.

A thumb back in his hole, plugging him softly. Kylo moans around his finger, and nods just a little. 

Good. He prefers it when Kylo knows he’s worth it, and he flicks the catches and locks open on his cage, sliding it off. One thumb still in him, the other hand starts to stroke him roughly.

“Come for me, pretty thing. You were so good, you deserve this. Show me how much you love me. Give it to me. Give me your pleasure, my boy. Come.”  


The words are just as much an aphrodisiac, he knows, and he strokes harder, faster, making Kylo wobble on his knees and shoulders. He can sense how close he is, and he slips his softening cock back inside when he surges over his back, still working his cock as his teeth come down on the back of his neck, biting collar and skin in one..

Kylo _howls,_ and spills in his palm. Hux smiles into his flesh, and purrs his approval. Such a very, very good boy after all.


End file.
